


Say You Remember (my name)

by KaosRine



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaosRine/pseuds/KaosRine
Summary: Different times. Same souls.Stories begin and end. Worlds begin and end.But they will always meet, and they will always find each other.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 13
Kudos: 31





	1. Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there,  
> I am new to relatively new to fanfictions and this is my first time writing and posting one  
> Just had an idea and decided to go for it, hope it's not too bad ^^
> 
> English is not my mother tongue so I apologize for any mistakes
> 
> That being said, enjoy the read :)

It all started in Greece, 404 B.C.

The first time you saw her, you were struck by her beauty. You had to look twice to make sure she was not a goddess, but in fact, very much mortal and a good-looking woman.

Judging by her attire and arms _— quite muscular_ , the woman had to be a mercenary. She was currently talking with your father, but when your brain caught up, you became a bit uneasy. You wondered what business your father, a scholar, could have with a mercenary.

As if sensing your stare, the mercenary looked your way and smiled, which was enough to make your cheeks burn, and you had to quickly look away.

Before you could look back, their conversation was already over, and the woman took her leave, while your father approached you.

Before you could ask him, he assured you there was nothing to worry about, and that you might see her again, as she was running some errands for him. You nodded, not quite sure what else to say.

You did notice her a few times during the following days, always talking with your father, as you sometimes sneaked a glance at her, but she never stayed for long.

On a particular sunny day, you had planned to take a walk in the nearby forest, hoping to enjoy the sun kissing your face and the earthy smell of the forest. However, your father had stopped you before you could leave, but before you were able to protest, he stated that the mercenary would accompany you.

At her mention, the latter woke up with a start and stood up from the bench she must have had fallen asleep on. She stood awkwardly and smiled shyly, running a hand down her neck.

As a matter of fact, you had not noticed her before, probably already used to seeing her around. As you see her clasp her hands behind her back and straightening her posture, trying to regain some composure, you cannot help but find her _adorable—_ quite different from the image of dangerous and ruthless mercenaries the stories told.

You were too enamoured to object to your father, so you headed for the forest, with your mercenary quickly following behind.

The walk was silent, but not uncomfortable. You were never used to having company and you always were a quiet child, so you never felt the need to speak, or make small talk. Your companion seemed to have sensed it, and she did not speak either. Instead, she was looking around her, in awe before the beauty of the forest. Then, her eyes landed on you, and you were already looking at her.

You were both looking into each other's eyes and you saw, for the first time. Green. _Her green_. Vibrant and as green as the forest. It felt peaceful, safe. Like... _home_.

The moment was quickly interrupted by a loud scream coming from the city.

The two of you hastily ran towards the source, with you a little behind, trying to catch up on the athletic and well-trained mercenary.

A moment of inattention made you trip over a root and fall, but she was already by your side, offering you her hand with a gentle smile and kind eyes.

As you approached the city, you could see smoke rising from several houses and hear fighting noises and more screams, making you anxious and scared.

Upon arriving, you notice the city transformed into a battlefield, bodies of soldiers and civilians lying on the ground, coated in, most probably, their blood. You do not have time to dwell on it, as you see the face of your father, relieved, approaching you.

The next thing you know, he is embracing you and pulling you away.

"Come, quickly! There is a boat, we have to go!"

"Wha—", you try but he cuts you.

"We don't have time, Clarke, the city is going to fall!", he pulls you again, a bit more forcefully.

You turn to your mercenary, as she nods, looking at your father.

"Go, I'll hold them of." she said, with an unwavering confidence.

As you are being dragged away from her, you cannot think of anything else, and you shout,

"Wait! Your name!"

She looks at you intensely, before she smiles and says,

"Lexa."

And then, she turns her back and her name is the only thing you can think of.

You never see her again, and sometimes wonder if she is still alive, as you live out your life in a small village, away from the wars and close to the forest.

It was the first time it ended.


	2. Blood, Fire, and Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> First, thank you for the kudos and lovely comments on chapter 1, I really appreciate it :)
> 
> I feel like every writer already said that once but well, this chapter is longer that I expected x)
> 
> But here it is and I hope you'll enjoy it!

The first time you saw her fight was in the Colosseum.

Your father had obtained an important position close to the Emperor who, as he was away, had given your father the role of _editor_ for the next gladiator fight.

As her daughter, you had the obligation to sit in the podium with him. He practically had to drag you there though.

You never quite liked those. Men, fighting to their deaths, in the hope of earning their freedom, provided that they survived. That is what it was. It was about _survival_.

Many would tell you that, no, it was all about the glory, the fame, the thrill of combat.

But in the end, it was only just blood, and death.

One thing they got right though, was that it kept the masses in line. No matter how many enemies Rome had, how many people starved on the streets, the amphitheatre was always packed full.

All of them, as if they had reverted to their most primal instincts, screamed for blood, excited by the display of senseless violence.

Today was no different. The crowd was brimming with excitement after the _venatio_ , but it was left hungry for more, as the executions did not take place as per usual. Instead, your father stood and began a speech about how awful today's prisoners' crimes were. You did not really listen to him as you knew it was just to add a dramatic effect.

At this point, the crowd was ecstatic and hungrier for blood than ever. But suddenly, it went silent, as your father marked a pause. Then, with a booming voice, he announces,

"The Commander of Blood!"

To your surprise, the crowd began chanting with a single voice,

"Heda! Heda! Heda!"

Curious, you turned your head and focused on the lone figure standing in the arena. The warrior was a woman, and even from afar, she looked striking. She was clothed in a gladiator attire, but her shoulder was adorned with a pauldron, from which a red sash was hanging. You also noticed some blue paint on her face, but you could not clearly make it out.

She raises her hand and the crowd turns silent again. Even from the podium, you feel the commanding aura radiating from her.

Next, a slave comes to remove her pauldron and she grabs her two swords from another one. At the same time, three prisoners are thrown in the arena, with two swords and a spear next to them.

Each of them quickly grabs a weapon on the ground, but the gladiatrix was already moving towards them.

The fight ended in a blink of an eye.

The warrior tackles one prisoner to the ground, then runs one of her swords through another, leaving it, as she grabs the spear from the last prisoner, to run it through the first one, who just got to his feet, only to fall again, this time, for good. She makes quick work of the last one standing, too stunned to react, by slashing his throat with her remaining sword.

At this point, you did not know whether you were terrified or turned on.

As she retrieved her sword from one of the fallen, your father announced the beginning of the gladiator combat and introduced her opponent.

You could not hide your shock when he entered the arena. He was, without a doubt, the largest human being you had ever seen. A giant with nothing but muscle and scars on his body. His weapon of choice was a mace, probably the heaviest, and deadliest.

When your eyes landed back on the woman, she was facing the editor with an annoyed look on her face, and she even seemed... _bored_?

You did not have time to think on it, as you caught sight of the giant charging at full speed towards the gladiatrix.

She quickly reacts and dodges him, slicing his side as she does.

The crowd, wild, gasps and cheers as the two fighters circle around each other.

Your eyes cannot leave the frame of the female warrior, as she launches towards the giant, attacking him without rest. Her swords slashes through the flesh, bleeding him, as she dances with impressive sharpness and remarkable grace.

The giant does not yield however, and manages to kick the warrior, making her fall on her back. He tries to hit her with his mace while she is on the ground, but the latter swiftly rolls away.

The gladiator decides to change his strategy, as he abandons his weapon and heads straight for the female warrior. He grabs her and runs towards the opposite side of the arena, slamming her into the wall.

He does not let go and keeps hitting her, but she manages to free one of her hands, and stabs him, her sword going through his trapezius and through his heart.

She frees herself from the unmoving body of her former opponent and slowly approaches the podium for her "judgment".

The crowd took a moment before it erupted in cheers for the Commander of Blood and you could not help but sigh in relief. You never thought you would be so invested in a gladiator fight.

The opinion of the public was clear, but the gladiatrix glares so intensely at your father that you do not know how his legs were not shaking yet.

From this close, you could see her warpaint, making her even more intimidating than she already was. Her whole face and body were covered in blood and you know that her title suits her well.

Your father gives his judgment, agreeing with the plebeians, but there is no change in her posture.

She stays still for another moment, before she finally moves. Unexpectedly, her eyes lock with yours, and you feel like a lifetime passes, before she looks away, smirking, and leaving you flustered.

The rest of the day quickly passes by and the night settles in. However, you cannot find sleep as the fight plays in your head on repeat.

Just as you are about to fall asleep, you hear a loud noise followed by screams. You wake up with a start and try to find the source.

Next, you feel hot and smell burning.

Fire. _Fires_.

As you try to look through your window, all you can see are flames. The whole city is burning.

You try the door, but it does not open. Your house is surrounded by fire, and it quickly becomes hard to breathe.

_It feels like the whole world is in flames. The world ends in flames._

Outside, you can hear guards shouting. The word "gladiator" is mentioned a few times. You guess they set the city on fire and escaped.

Somehow, as your consciousness fades away, your thoughts go back to the woman who fought in the arena. _You kind of wished you had asked her name..._

Your brain forms an even stranger thought, as you go into a deep sleep.

_This time, she is alive, and free. Even though you, are not..._

And so it ended, again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to share your thoughts and suggestions if you feel like it :)


End file.
